Love And Ice
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: Bella is completely subjected to new thing and different problems. Sam is her soul mate, and she his. Though neither of them are quite human, and belong to the same pack. Later on some Lemons! Strongly rated M!
1. Preface

Love and Ice

Preface

I never thought my life would lead me here to absolute fear, and terror. To absolute helplessness as the tracer came closer then crouched down to eye level with me. Crimson eyes showed me excitement, joy, lust, and to my fear hunger. This creature looked like he would want to eat every part of my body after raping me, or maybe he would settle for just rape. Looking in his eyes I saw for the first time ever, hundreds of people screaming in terror as he marked them with his seed so he would be able to find them later. Through his children though he was never able to get that to happen, and most he never saw again. He was unable to impregnate them. It was always specific people. Is it just because they were natives? It seemed to be so. Almost a distinct hatred for them. Maybe I am another to add to that tally I don't know. Maybe he read their destiny. Or sensed it I don't know that would be up to you to decide.

When I left Phoenix, Arizona just a few short months ago I wanted to forget the horrible memories from there. I never wanted to repeat that night. The night he destroyed me. I weakly tried to wrap my arms around my swollen stomach as I remembered his dirty hands under my skirt. Another painful blow to my face from protesting to much.

Blood had covered almost every inch my flesh. I bet the sight of me would horrify any normal rational human being. Maybe that was it, because he wasn't human. I hoped that no one would see this, but the video camera directed at me promised that someone would. At the time I didn't know who would see this but now I understand everything. I silently prayed for my mother not to come looking for me, keep her safe. I begged for that. One final blow had been rendered to my head then my world was filled with black, and I felt nothing.


	2. Chapter 1 The Past, and the Pain

"**Love** is like **war**; easy to begin but very hard to stop"

Chapter 1 New Life

I was moving to the cold, and rainy town of Forks, Washington to live with my the chief of police, and my father. Charlie Swan.

My mother, Renee asked me again for what had to be the tenth time now if this is really what I want.

"Yes mom. It's the best thing for me, a clean break I mean." I reassured her.

She reluctantly watched me go with tears in her eyes.

Then after a 5 hour flight, and a hour car ride with Charlie to Forks, I was (home). It surprised me with how good it felt. I used to visit every summer, but it had been years now. I never really like Forks, but after what happened in Phoenix, it seemed like the perfect place to start over. Though Forks is so different from Arizona. I felt like I was in another country. I would miss the heat, and my mother. Oh, Phoenix, Arizona. I've lived there a good amount of my life. You see my mom walked out on my father when I was just a baby.

Phil, Renee's new husband has to travel a lot because he's a minor league baseball player. He had been moved to Florida just a few short weeks ago. Renee had gone with him, and that's when it happened. That was only 2 weeks ago now.

Flashback

_I was walking back to my car after a long night at work. I work as a waitress at a nice restaurant, called Phoenix family restaurant._

_It was dark, cold, and around midnight. I was walking by the old dance studio that I had ballet lessons at as a child. I was absolutely horrible. I laughed at that. I had to be one of the biggest klutzes on the face of the earth. Seriously. Then I started to hear footfalls close behind me, so I sped up my pace._

"_Bella?" a familiar voice called me._

_I turned around. "Oh James!"_

_He went to the same school as me He was a new student this year Just a year older than me. I was 18, he was 19. He had dark tan skin and blonde hair._

"_What are you doing out here?"_

"_Oh I was just around." James coldly answered. _

_Something was off about him. I couldn't place what it was. He smelled like blood. The metallic smell of it was making me gag._

"_Ok. Well I will see you at school on Monday." I said turning to get back to my car, and putting as much space between him, and myself as possible._

"_Wait!!" James called._

_I unwillingly stopped and turned around. He had an odd glint in his eyes as he looked me up and down appreciatively. What I saw in his eyes terrified me. This guy had raped many women. He was cold hearted, and certainly not human. Extreme speed, and strength. His body at a high temp. He was a shifter._

"_What do you want James?" I mumbled._

"_You'll see in a minute." James said._

_Before I could respond he had pushed me against the studio, and was kissing my face while hiking my skirt up._

"_James stop. Please stop. PLEASE!" I screamed frantically._

_I tried to break free of his hold. I should have known I couldn't get away from him, but I had a sliver of hope. He had keys to the building, because he worked here part time. Opening the door, he all but dragged me in. Then confidently locked the door behind him._

"_James if you just let me go I won't tell anyone about this. I'll act like none of this ever happened." I begged._

"_I'm sorry, but we both know that you wont do that." James apologized with a hard cold smile on his face._

_He touched my cheek, and I smacked the offending paw away._

"_DON'T you touch me! You have NO right!" I yelled._

"_Oh come on baby!! You know you want this!! I know you do." He said._

"_No don't please just stop!" I begged again._

"_Sorry but I can't!" He replied knocking me to the ground._

_I knew there would be a bruise there in the morning. With all my strength I tried to push him off to no avail. I screamed and he slapped me. I whimpered in pain, and fear._

"_Please!" I gave on last plea as he ripped my clothes off of me, but it was of no use. He continued on as I struggled to get free. He would beat me if I screamed or moved to much. He took his time with me destroying me bit by bit. Everything he could destroy emotionally he did. When he was done he just dragged me outside. Dropped my clothes on me and left me there. Alone, and sore all over. When I finally had enough strength to stand up I dressed and crawled home. Holding the torn and tattered shirt to me as I crawled. I had been a virgin, but not any longer. It hurt to walk, even to breathe. My last peace was taken from me. It wasn't even by someone I loved. Why would anyone love me now? I was average in every way. Now I'm broken a shell of my former self. With what had just happened, no one can, or will ever love me. I was trash now, and no one would let me explain. _

_I found my car, and started for home. I have to leave. I can't stay where he knows where I live. I have to get away from this. There's only one place I can go, to my father in Forks, Washington._


	3. Chapter 2 Different Place Different Time

"A proof that experience is of no use, is that the end of one love does not prevent us from beginning another." - _Paul Bourget_

Chapter 2 Different Place Different Time

After Charlie and I arrived at the house, he said he had a surprise for me. The surprise turned out to be an old faded cherry pickup, and I absolutely loved it. I didn't really get time to check it out because it started to rain heavily. (I guess I'll get started unpacking.) I thought. A strange spell of nausea hit me, and I was left curled up in front of the porcelain god. (Toilet) Something was up with me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on what. My stomach was swollen, the nausea. None of that added up. I rinsed my mouth out and went to bed early. In the morning when I woke up I was nauseous again. After doing my business I left the bathroom, dressed, and got ready for school.

At school I made just a handful of friends Angela Webber, Mike Newton, Jessica, and Ben. At lunch I noticed a group that I had yet to have any class with, and hadn't even seen before. I nodded towards Jessica.

"Who are they?"

"Oh they are Doctor Cullen's adopted kids. He adopted 5 kids. That blonde haired girl is Rosalie, the big one she's with is Emmett. The little dark haired girl is Alice, and she's with the one that looks like he's in pain all the time Jasper." Jessica said.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"That's Edward. The others are all together, like together, together. But with Edward no one here is apparently good enough for him. Seriously though don't even waste your time." Jessica said.

"Who knows maybe Doctor Cullen will adopt me." Angela said hopefully.

A wave of nausea overtook me, and I headed towards the bathroom. When I returned I noticed the Cullen's' watching me. They had paler white skin. It seemed strange to me though. Alice practically danced over to me as I grew dizzy, and everything turned black. Wasn't it bad enough that I didn't even meet the Cullen's personally yet but now to fall in Alice's arms? GREAT!

When I came to I noticed white washed walls, and an antiseptic smell. Great I feint, and get shipped to the hospital because of some low blood sugar. I also became aware of Charlie holding my hand.

"Bells what's wrong? You're crying." Charlie whispered worriedly.

That's when I broke down, and told him about the rape. I also told him that I thought I was pregnant. Tears streaming down my face all the while.

"It's ok kiddo no matter what happens I will be here for you! I hope that poor excuse for a man is behind bars where he belongs!" Dad said.

"He disappeared dad." I said but as the words came out the doctor came.

Pale white skin, and beautiful. Great I got the bad luck of having Doctor Cullen.

"I heard the chief's daughter was in. Ok first off you passed out due to a minor case of anemia. I ran some tests to find out the cause of your anemia, and the blood tests confirmed my suspicion. Your pregnant. I have a few prescriptions for you. The first one is Iron to raise your blood level. The second is your common everyday prenatal vitamin. I would like you to come back in a month for another examination. You can make the appointment out front." Carlisle said handing me 2 slips of paper, and a few pamphlets on pregnancy.

"So this means I can go home?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, you can go home." Carlisle smiled.

On the way home we picked up my prescriptions, and I told my father that I intend on keeping this baby. It isn't the baby's fault. My father said he would stand my by decision. Upon arriving home I went straight to bed. My thoughts surrounded Edward and my baby. There was nothing else I could think about it seemed. Gently I drifted off to sleep. I awoke earlier than usual so I headed to school early to hopefully talk to Edward. To talk to him about what I saw. What I knew. I parked my truck in the lot, and noticed a black Volvo there. Edward Cullen was leaning against it. I headed toward him. Looking down I realized my stomach was even more swollen than before. Definitely obvious that I was pregnant. When I looked up Edward met my eyes. I understood why Alice's hands were so cold when she caught me yesterday, and thought it strange.

"Hello, Bella." Edward said mildly.

In that moment I knew that he was different from his kind. He didn't eat human blood as I assumed when I saw Alice's past. It's animals they eat.

"Great as if life couldn't get any worse you know what I am. Don't worry I won't eat you." Edward grumbled.

"So what? You're a vampire I don't care!! "I said irritated.

From the look in Edwards's eyes I could tell that he saw something. He looked wounded and concerned.

"That filthy scum! Wait a second! Your pregnant. He's a werewolf! This isn't right!" Edward said touching my stomach.

Right then the baby thudded against his hand. I felt a crack and a hard thud.

"Edward. I don't feel so good!" I whispered dizzily.

Edward picked me up and carried me to the other side of his Volvo, and set me in. Suddenly Alice and Rosalie appeared. They both got in the back.

"We need to take her to Carlisle NOW!! I can't see her future! I can't see anything!" Alice shrieked.

Alice's eyes seemed to glaze over for a moment. When her eyes became normal again she looked awed, and terrified at the same time.

"You're going to inprint. You don't know how long Edward's been waiting for you!" Alice yelped.

Something didn't seem right. I sensed a connection with Edward but only on a friendship bases.

"That's impossible the baby has to be the one to force the inprint! She's human Alice!" Edward juggled.

We stopped at one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. Edward carried me out, and into the house. I remembered my friend Jacob. I have yet to meet up with him since arriving back in Forks. I still remember hearing dad and Billy talking about old days when my father was growing up in La Push. Jacob was the one friend I had kept in contact with since I was little and lived in Forks. He even came to see me with my father. I felt another painful crack, and lifted my shirt. My belly was bruised pretty badly. Edward flinched at the sight.

"Carlisle! It was a werewolf that got her pregnant!" To me Edward said, "Don't worry Bella we'll get rid of it."

"NO you won't I love this baby! I want it! You're not going to kill it!!" I yelled.

"Bella it could kill you!" Edward cried.

Carlisle walked in at that moment.

"Let's just see what we have ok?" Carlisle said.

I was led to another room, with a new looking sonogram machine. I was told to lay down and raise my shirt. So I did.

"I haven't even gotten the chance to use this at the hospital yet. So here we go!" Carlisle said.

He put some cold jelly on my stomach, and started rolling the thing on my belly.

"Well I can tell you one thing. Your baby is growing way faster than normal. We estimated you at being 15 weeks yesterday, and today your developed around 27 weeks. Also your baby is a girl." Carlisle said in awe.

I was grinning at my belly. A sweet little girl. Then I felt another stab of pain, and a fresh bruise appeared on my belly.

"Bella please! You can have another baby, just not this one. I feel very protective of you! Bella please!" Edward begged.

"No she wants this baby, and it's her choice Edward. She said she's keeping it then she's keeping it!!" Rosalie said.

"Rose you just want her to keep this baby because you never got the chance to be a mother!" Edward grumbled.

"Don't worry Bella we will help you have this baby!" Rosalie said fervently.

"Then marry me Bells. That way you have someone to take care of you and the baby. I already love you. I know you don't love me right now but you could grow to love me!" Edward said.

"I'll marry you." I said.

He was right I didn't love him, but I would give my daughter a father. She deserved one.

"Bella I read thoughts, but I can't read yours so you have to tell me what your thinking! I can read everyone's thoughts in this room apart from yours." Edward said calmly.

"I'm just thinking about how much I want this baby. How much I love it already!" I said wistfully.

Edward nodded, but looked slightly hurt.

The drive home was long, and scary. I couldn't stop thinking about what Charlie was going to say. I had no idea how bad it could possibly go over.


	4. Chapter 3 More Changes

"For everything you have missed, you have gained something else, and for everything you gain, you lose something else." Ralf Waldo Emerson.

Chapter 3 More Changes

Charlie's truck was parked in the driveway when we arrived. I was hoping he wouldn't be home. Jacob was there too with Billy. That will make things easier I thought. My body started to feel really hot almost as if my body was on fire. For some reason I became extremely angry at Edward. He was pushing me to far, and I wasn't ready to do anything yet about MY baby.

"Something smells like wet dog!" Jasper grumbled holding his nose.

I stumbled out of the car feeling extremely pissed. How dare he do this to me!! This should be my decision to make NOT his! Jasper, and Edward followed me into the house. I started to vibrate with my anger. Positively shivering.

"What's the matter?" Everyone asked me.

"Bella your skin is really hot. I need to talk to Billy for a minute ok?" Dad asked.

"Bells CALM down! It won't make anything any better trust me!" Jacob soothed.

"Don't you DARE tell me what to do! And you how could you try to force an issue with me that you know I'm not ready for!" I growled.

Suddenly all I could think about was tearing Edward apart, and the fact that Edward smelled putrid. Before even I knew what was happenening I was growling and attempting to attack Edward. Strong arms pulled me back.

"CHARLIE, dad call Sam Uley NOW! She's going to shift! And you Bloodsuckers OUT! Leave we don't need you here!" Jacob growled.

Suddenly everything hurt, and I felt like I was tearing away from myself. Almost as if I was exploding. When the pain stopped I opened my eyes and was shocked to see that my vision and hearing had improved.

"What's going on?" I tried to ask but all that came out was a bark.

When I heard the bark I started to cry loudly. Again I heard a dogs whine. When I looked down I seen paws. Tears splashed from my wolfy eyes.

"Bella calm down! This isn't good for the baby! We need to go see Sam ok?" Jacob asked.

I nodded my head. Suddenly I felt my skin pulling inward. When I looked down I noticed I Isabella Swan was naked as the day I was born. My belly as swollen as woman in her final month of pregnancy.

"Towel PLEASE!" I begged.

Jacob brought me one, and I wrapped it around myself. That's when I saw the blood.

"Charlie call Sam again!!! She's bleeding! I think it's the baby!" Jacob yelled. Following that everyone was rushing around.

5 minutes later I heard the front door being flung open.

"This is strange Sam! She's the first female, and she's pregnant. She's bleeding please just help her!" Jacob said.

When I laid eyes on Sam I felt as if my heart had flown right out of my chest. No pun intended. I fell in love right off the bat! I knew I would spend the rest of my life with this man in front of me.

Alice said I would inprint but she had no idea who with. Sam was staring at me with complete love and admiration.

"Double inprint." Jacob said in awe.

I felt a tightening in my stomach and it hurt really badly so I screamed. Everyone ran up to me to do whatever they could do.

"I know this is embarrassing, but can I take a look?" Sam quietly asked.

"Yes, Please just save my baby." I whined.

Suddenly it hurt worse than it had before so again I let out a scream.

"It hurts, Oh god it hurts! Please make it stop!" I cried.

"Everyone leave the room NOW!" Sam ordered.

Sam helped Bella off with her undergarments and did a thorough exam.

"Bella the baby is coming ok? Don't push. Your only 7 cm dilated. It's not time yet! Don't worry your baby will be fine. I have to admit that I thought it would be impossible for a female to join the pack, or if said female joined the pack the way you are. That said wolf wouldn't be able to conceive let alone deliver. Neither did I think it was possible for one wolf to inprint on another!" Sam Rambled.

That irritating ache I'd had all day came then, as well as the weird tightening pain again. Scream through it I did because the pain became to much to bear. Finally Sam said it was time to push. Everything started to swirl in front of me.

"Bella Push! Bella?" Sam asked worriedly.

Then My world went black.

_Authors note~~~~~~~~_

_Will anything happen to Bella, Or her baby? Or will everything turn out ok? Hospital, or home? I will be updating that tomorrow. Sorry folks don't have time today! Enjoy! I will update again tomorrow. Next chapter is already written up._


	5. Chapter 4 Where's the baby? Join pack

"Child birth is one of the most natural and ancient things to occur, and the fact that 95 percent (of babies) are delivered in the hospital, and a huge percent are C-section, is rather telling to our detachment from the process." Unknown

Chapter 4 Welcome Baby and joining the pack

Opening my eyes everything stung. I was in total confusion. Then everything slowly came back. My baby! Where is my baby?

"My baby!" I croaked

"She's fine Bella. You want to hold her?" Sam asked.

"Yes please!" I begged.

Sam set the most beautiful baby I had ever seen into my arms. She was perfect. Tan skin, and blue eyes. I knew her name right of the bat.

"What are you going to name her?" Sam asked.

"Sapphire Rose Swan. Sam, I would really like it if you would be willing to give us a try. I know your breakup with Leah was hard. Yes I know about Leah. I will explain that one in a minute. I don't know why, but I feel like we were meant to be together! I also have many questions. Like why is it that every time I look into someone's eyes I just know everything about them. The good and the bad. Like a picture show inside my head. Is this from my native side?" I asked gently.

"It's because you are meant to be my beta, or what we werewolves call my second in command, and my mate. There were prophecies of this happenening, but none of us really believed that prophecy. I would like to give us a chance too. The reason for this specific gift is to show the pack who is kin, and who is enemy." Sam calmly said.

"I believe you, but there is something you need to know before we go any further. The reason why I came back to Forks. I do know that I will need to move into La Push, but before I endanger you all I will explain. Sapphire was conceived by force. More importantly who raped me was a werewolf, a tracer. He will come looking for Sapphire, and I." I calmly warned him.

I heard an unmistakable growl, and explained further. Giving Sam all of the details of my rape, and what happened. After I was done Sam was vibrating with rage. We could see as well as feel his rage. I placed my hand on his shoulder, and he seemed to calm down a slight amount.

"Sapphire kept try to shift while I was still pregnant with her, and I had to be kept calm at all times. For risk of her killing me. If I wasn't calm she would become extremely frantic. She and I have a very special link. I worry because she grew so fast that something must have triggered the gene." I finished.

"Don't worry you have the full pack behind you 100%. Speaking of the pack. We have 2 new members as of this morning. Leah and Seth I would have mentioned this earlier, but didn't have the chance. We will be having a ceremony for you all tonight. Also the reason you aren't in the hospital is that we as werewolves heal much faster than human, and with our temperatures it would be obvious to a human that we aren't normal." Sam explained.

"I still have to figure out where in La Push I will stay." I said worriedly.

"You will live here with Sam, of course!" This I was surprised to hear from Charlie, my dad of all people.

So it was decided I would no longer attend school, and immediately moved in with my Sam. My belongings were dropped off later in the day. I was surprised to find that the wolves had started and finished the nursery. I put Sapphire in her new crib, and lay on the couch. I started to nod off when someone shook my shoulder.

"Bella, what on earth are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Well I was sleeping. I wanted to take a nap before the ceremony." I mumbled.

"Bells I want you in our bed, NOT the couch like some guest! We have to head out for the ceremony in only 2 hours." Sam said.

I got up, and kissed him. I started to walk towards the bedroom when Sam turned me around and kissed me. The kisses became frantic. Sam lifted me up, and I curled my legs around his waist. Slowly I start rubbing myself against him. I can feel how wet I am becoming. Sam walks quickly to the bedroom, groaning as he does so. Suddenly he set me down, and stepped back. I try to kiss him, but he pushes me back.

"Bella we can't! Not yet! I'm sorry this is just too soon!" Sam whispers.

Of course not. I'm not as pretty as Leah was, and he only gave her up because of the change. Sam is beautiful. Why did I think for a minute that I had a chance with him? I ran around Sam as he tries to grab my arm. I make a beeline for the bathroom door. I lock the door behind me. Finally I allow the sobs to overtake me. That's when I saw the boxcutter razor. Slowly I drag it as deep as I can across each wrist.

Sam's P.O.V

Hearing the anguish in her sobs made my heart feel like it was slicing into 2. Then a strong scent permeated the room. The scent of blood. Running to the bathroom door I banged on it.

"Bella? Bells. Please open the door! Talk to me! Are you ok? Please let me in. I love you!" I begged frantically.

"Gggooo way!" Bella stutters weakly.

I slam through the door, and the sight in front of me terrifies me. It rips my heart to shreds. Bella surrounded by blood, and white showing through two lashes. One on each wrist. I run back to the phone and call Billy, and Jacob.

"Hello?" Jacob answered.

"Help! We don't heal self inflicted wounds. I need you, and Billy to collect the pack, and bring them here NOW! Bella slit her wrists. I can see the bone on both! Sooo much blood." I sob.

The phone went dead, and I know Jacob was assembling the pack, and help was on the way. I ran back to the bathroom grab two towels and carefully lift Bella onto my lap sinking down onto the blood-soaked floor. I gently and tightly wrap a towel around each arm. What scares me the most is that her skin is even paler than normal. Bella keeps mumbling something and my heart breaks further when I hear her words.

"Sam…. Don't love me…. I don't deserve it…. Trash…. Want him… won't touch me." Bella mumbled.

Pounding footstep outside my house door caught my attention. The pack was here. The door opened, and the pack stepped in. They stood by the bathroom door and gasped. Leah and Jacob were at Bella's level in an instant. The rest stayed back. Jacob pulled the towels off of each wrist and gasped. Glistening in the 2 angry gashes was bone.

"You know there is only one way to help her Sam. I know you don't have to like it, but we all care for her, and will do what is necessary to heal her. Everybody up to the bedroom. Same carry her to the bedroom!" Jacob ordered.

Once up in the room Jacob gave another order for everyone in the room to strip off their clothes, and told Billy to go into the living room. You see werewolves if sleeping naked curled around the wounded wolf helps said wolf to heal faster. Kind of like puppy piles. Leah, Jacob, and I agreed to take the first shift. We had to do shifts because there would not be enough room for everyone on the bed. Jared and Seth set to cleaning the bathroom. I took Bella's clothes off, and once all were naked climbed into Bed with her. I cuddled to the front of her, and the other two cuddled in behind her. Nobody said a peep or complained. All knew that a pack member's life was at stake. Three hours later Bella's wounds were healed.

Bella's P.O.V.

Waking up everything felt strange. I came fully awake when I realized that I was naked, and others were cuddled to me. The others were also naked.

"What the hell?" I asked noticing Leah and Jacob behind me. Sam was facing me.

"You're awake!" Sam said relieved.

"I'm sorry for what I did. I guess I just couldn't take getting rejected from you. I love you, and yet you won't touch me. I know I'm not beautiful or anything, but still were together and you won't touch me. I know I can pass as pretty but beautiful is out of my league." I said.

"Everyone thank you. Please go in the living room Bella, and I need to talk!" Sam said.

Everyone grabbed their clothes and left the room. As soon as the door was shut Sam passionately kissed me. I kissed him back with all I had. Throwing my love in there too. My tongue begging for entrance. He opened his mouth to accommodate me. I could smell my own arousal. I moaned into Sam's mouth. Slowly Sam lowered me onto my back. Spreading my legs Sam pushed a finger into me, while flicking his tongue back and forth across my clit. I moaned loudly, and started to ride his hand. A frenzy began within me.

"Sam! I'm going to cum baby." I moaned out.

"Cum for me baby!" Sam ground out.

I could no longer hold back. My back arched as I screamed his name. When I got my breath back I saw that Sam had lain down. I lifted his cock in my hand, and stroked it once, twice. I lowered my mouth to it, and licked up his length. Then I started to suck. My head bobbed up and down with the movement. Sam groaned time and time again.

"Bella Stop! Let me cum in you baby!" Sam said flipping me over onto my back.

Before I knew what was happenening he was pushing into me. My eyes began to water. He was so big. At first it was tight, and painful, but then I was begging for him to ride me harder. Then he was literally slamming into me. Making me orgasm over, and over until he too came, and fell a top me. Sam rolled onto his side.

"The ceremony won't be till the weekend now." Sam said.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and there was laughter too.

"You know it was bad enough that we could smell what you two were doing but did you have to be so loud?" Jared asked.

I was blushing horribly. Thank god Jared couldn't see it.

"Sorry I forgot you all were here!" I shouted.

We dressed, and left the room. I thought I heard James, and my whole body started to vibrate with fury at what he had done to me. I shifted. Then I remembered Sapphire. I scrambled on all fours into the nursery. When I looked in her crib I panicked. Sapphire Rose wasn't in there……

_Authors note~~~~~~~~~_

_Sorry to leave you hanging. Update will be coming again tomorrow!!_


	6. Chapter 5 Sapphire Rose Swan

Chapter 5 Sapphire Rose Swan

Sam came in saw that I had shifted, and became worried.

"What's that?" Sam asked pointing at what appeared to be a panther baby.

The panther vibrated, and shifted into Sapphire. Sam picked Sapphire up, and soothed her as she started to cry. That's when we learned that the were-wolf that had raped me hadn't been a were-wolf at all, but a were-cat. Sam laughed snapping me out of my daze.

"Well I guess this kitten has claws!" Sam chuckled.

"Sam we have to set a meeting with the elders about this! I've never heard of were-cats before!" I demanded.

Sam handed Sapphire to me, and went to the phone to gather the elders as well as the pack. Sapphire smiled at me and it warmed my heart to see it.

"Mommy loves you!" I cooed to her.

I rocked her in my arms while singing her a lullaby.

"Have you ever met an angel whose smile is like the sun?

Whose laugh is like a melody that reaches everyone?

Have you ever hugged an angel swept up in there embrace,

And swear there's nothing in this world that makes you feel that day."

I jumped when I heard someone behind me. Sapphire shifted again, and I almost dropped her. It was Sam that was behind me.

"The elders have gathered in the meeting house. They're waiting for us. I already have the car seat installed in my SUV. Good she shifted back to normal. Can you grab her blanket, and spare clothes? I'll get her dressed and in her car seat. I already have a fully stocked diaper bag in the car." Sam said calmly.

We hurriedly took care of the tasks at hand. 5 minutes later we were on our way. It seemed like it was taking forever, when in all actuality it had probably only taken seconds. My dad had yet to meet Sapphire so I became nervous when I saw his cruiser was there. Quickly I put the diaper bags strap over my shoulder, and removed Sapphire from her car seat. Sam grabbed her blanket, put his arm around me, and led us in. The room we were led into had tables, and chairs everywhere. Instantly I saw the pack, and Charlie. I sat down beside dad with Sam beside me, and Sapphire in my arms. Charlie smiled at my daughter, his granddaughter, and mouthed she's beautiful Bells. I smiled at that.

"Now that our alphas are here, we can ask why this meeting was called." Billy Black said.

I was confused. Billy said alphas plural, not alpha. I would have to ask Sam about that later.

"Sapphire shifted today, but not into a wolf. She shifted into a panther. I'm curious as to why this happened. Our tribe has always been wolves." Sam said.

The elders all gasped.

"That is the Macah's ability. This child's father must be a Macah! Their reservation is only 20 miles from here!" Billy stated.

"Bella was raped! That's how Sapphire was conceived! Are you telling me that her rapist is just in our back yard?" Charlie demanded turning red then purple.

There were sever growls at this, and I started to cry. Sapphire shifted picking up on my emotions. GREAT there goes another onsie, and diaper! Pieces of her old onsie and diaper were everywhere. The elders were outraged, but that was nothing compared to the pack. Half of them with in a rage. Leah was the worst vibrating so bad she had to be taken outside.

"Bella and Sapphire are pack we must defend their honor, and seek this man out! There is one good thing though. Sapphire is obviously highly protective of her mother. Bella do you know that man's name?" Billy asked.

"All I know is that his first name is James. I also know that he is impossibly strong, and fast. He's been doing this for years! Most of the women end up dead, and most of the women are future wolves." I said.

"Everyone we leave in exactly 20 minutes. Remember only one of them did this, not all of them. Charlie would you mind watching Sapphire for the night? Her formula is in the diaper bag. She has a spare Onsie and jeans in the diaper bag. You will do fine with her. Plus it is a chance to bond with your granddaughter!" Sam said.

We left then squashing as many members of the pack as we could into 3 SUV's. Luckily no one got left behind. Though I wasn't enjoying having Paul beneath me, and squashed into me. Embry, Quil, and Jacob were squashed in the back with Leah. Seth in the way back. Sam, Jared, Paul, and I in the front. I was curious as to how Sam managed to drive without crashing with me halfway on his lap halfway on Paul's. I mean wasn't it bad enough I could tell Paul was happy? VERY happy. When Paul put his hand on my lap I had enough. I smacked it off, and yelled. "I'm walking; now open the damn door Mr. Touchy Feely!"

When he didn't open it I leapt over Paul, Jared, and through the window. I noticed my wrist stinging, but by this point I didn't care. I started to sob loudly as I walked. I didn't hear the car pull over, or anyone get out of said car. I sank to my knees still sobbing, and then I started to throw up repeatedly. Someone swiped my hair back, and held it out of my face for me. When I was done Sam pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, baby you're pregnant. Paul couldn't help it! He smelled the baby! It happens sometimes. He's really sorry!" Sam calmly said.

He just said I'm pregnant. AGAIN! I already have one infant daughter. This is all way too much, and I passed out.


	7. Chapter 6 Mixed Emotions

"Battle is the most magnificent competition in which a human being can indulge. It brings out all that is best; it removes all that is base. All men are afraid in battle. The coward is the one who lets his fear overcome his sense of duty. Duty is the essence of manhood." George S. Patton

Chapter 6 Mixed Emotions, and War

Waking up I found that someone was holding my hand. Opening my eyes I saw that it wasn't Sam. It was no other than the likes of James.

"Your awake I see. Now be a good girl, and tell me where my daughter is, and no one will get hurt!" James demanded.

"She's not your daughter! You raped me, and as a matter of fact I don't know where she is. I don't even know where I am." I said irritably.

"You're in the La Push hospital. You almost lost your baby. Not that I care though. Next time we meet again you better have my daughter with you!" James said.

"You will never get your filthy hands on her! She's my daughter! MINE!" I screamed as he left. James just laughed and kept going.

A few minutes later Sam came in. Looking at him I noticed the tears on his face, and the unadulterated rage in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I worriedly asked him.

"I saw the tape. Our elders talked to the Macah's elders. James is the panther alpha. We can't touch him without declaring war between the 2 tribes. The elders voted. We can't touch them unless James physically harms you, or Sapphire. They also decided that if he attempts to take Sapphire we destroy them. When he rapped you he lost all custody because he was not in soul the true father. We learned something though. You've been infected. There tribe can infect others with the panther gene by sharing blood, saliva, having sex, or giving birth. You are now a hybrid. Meaning you are both werewolf, as well as werecat. Sapphire, and this baby will be the same. We are now both ordained alpha. Long story, but they think we all can learn from what you can bring to the floor so to speak. I love you, and you know we will protect you, and Sapphire from whatever comes. I promise you that!" Sam said protectively.

I was worried and scared, but Sam didn't need to know that right then.

"It's ok. I trust you, and more importantly I love you Sam!" I calmly said.

Sam looked relieved, but worried.

"What does it mean to be alpha?" I asked

"It means the pack comes first. Humans besides our elders and inprints must never know we exist. If the travelers found out they would kill both werewolf, and human to protect our race. Travelers are like our judge, and jury. They travel from place to place to make sure our secret is kept. We only have 4 rules.

Humans must not know we exist.

Excluding our inprints we must not fall in love with humans.

We are a pack and we must conduct ourselves accordingly. Since we have a pack mind link we must be respectful of others thoughts.

You must never threaten another's inprint in any way.

Don't worry you will do fine!" Sam explained.

I quickly got up, and climbed out of bed.

"I need to talk with the rest of the pack. Are shapeshifters, and vampires the only supernatural creatures?" I asked curious.

"No. There are witches, and demons. Kim, Jared's inprint, is a witch. The travelers hold court for all." Sam said calmly.

I walked to the door with Sam beside me, and left. The car ride was silent. My thoughts were all on the pack, and what I could possibly teach them. I could teach them some fighting techniques instead of just relying on strength they could rely on finesse.

Sam interrupted my thoughts with saying, "We're here now Bella."

I got out of the SUV thinking about everything still. I guess it's a shock when you change in position so fast. I was one of the alphas out of two. I was completely responsible for a complete pack of wolves, and protecting La Push. Someone grabbed me up in a big hug. Oh, it was Seth, the baby of the pack.

"I know you will protect us Bella! Don't worry either about your babies and yourself. No one will touch you guys! We won't let them!" Seth vowed.

"Slow down pup! You'll give her a heart attack!" Paul quipped.

All of the wolves seem happy to have me excluding Kim. She looked angry, and extremely jealous. All inprints besides her seemed genuinely happy for me to be in this position.

"OK, I don't mean to disregard what you have had them doing Sam, but I think we need to learn to fight decently without just throwing our weight around hoping to kill something. We need fight training." I said gently.

"What do you have in mind?" Sam asked.

"I think we should have personalized training. At all times we have 2 wolves on duty checking around the borders to La Push. The 2 wolves on duty during training can come in an hour before their duty for training. Duty is from 9am-9am. This wolf will have a half our food break at noon, and at 4 pm for dinner. When said wolf gets off of duty they go home, and go to sleep for a few hours. Then comes in say 9pm for training that day." I suggested.

"That actually sounds like a good idea!" Sam said enthusiastically.

"Ok training starts today, in an hour or so. Jared, and Paul you guys are on duty. No one from the Macah's tribe is allowed onto our territory. Use force if necessary. Be careful! Stop by at 4 pm for dinner I will cook. Kim you are welcome to dinner here as well. While Paul, and Jared are on dinner break Leah, and Jacob are on duty. Before going on duty you 2 will eat as well. Does this sound good to everyone? Oh tomorrow I want Quil, and Embry on duty. So be here 8 am for training! While on dinner break Leah and myself will be on duty. I will have dinner in the fridge already prepared for you both. Just pop it into the microwave and heat it up." I said.

"Alright can we get to work on training?" Sam asked.

"I need you to think of a place that will work for our training." I said.

"Ok I know of a place!" Sam said instantly.

Jared and Paul both left. Sam didn't take us to anywhere I expected. Instead he took us to the beach. Saying something about learning while being at a disadvantage with the sand.

"Bells your sitting this one out. You tell us what to do, and we'll do it, but with the baby, and just getting out of the hospital it's just better for now." Sam said calmly.

"I understand." I said.

After that I explained different moves, and techniques as my pack committed them to memory. Just as we finished Paul came jogging toward us. I knew it wasn't good from the sad look on his face.

"Sam, Bella I caught the scent of a Macah on our land. Jared is following the scent. Don't worry about Sapphire though. She is highly protected. Sue Clearwater took Sapphire over to her house, and all the elders are gathered there to protect her." Paul said worriedly.

Instantly Leah and Jacob came to my flanks. Quil and Embry to Sam's. Seth guarding in front of me. Obviously the battle lines were drawn. If anyone hurt Sapphire, Sam, or I there would be hell to pay! Suddenly something struck my ribs, and I realized that this baby while growing as fast as the other had was making its first appearance.

"I hear the baby's heartbeat!" Seth said in awe.

"Don't worry Bells no one will touch you, or Sapphire! I will personally rip them to pieces if they do!" Leah growled.

"The Macah's have no business with this pack. By threatening our alpha it's here by decided we no longer have loyalties to the Macah tribe. If any Macah pack member crosses into our land they will not be granted safe passage or allowed off. They will promptly be destroyed!" Sam ordered using his alpha voice.

Every wolf present nodded their heads in agreement.

'This is going to turn into a civil war, and a bloodbath. It is a necessary civil war though.' I thought.

"At least do me one favor. All pack members fight as one. No one dead or alive gets left behind. Until this mess is over inprints, and pack members sleep at Sam, and my house." I pleaded.

They all agreed, and so the war would begin.

_~~~ Please review this chapter!!! _

_What will happen with the war? Will someone innocently be destroyed? Will a new person join the pack? Loyalties will be tested in the next chapter, and friendships will be strengthened. Love will prove above all to last through anything, and everything! _


	8. Chapter 7 Loss And Birth Of The Day

Chapter 7 Loss and birth of the day

Fear and excitement seemed to pass around quickly. Everyone shifted and for the first time I shifted into a panther.

'Can you guy's still here me through the pack link?' I thought.

'Loud and clear.' Seth thought.

'You're right about the loud part Seth! Bella can you tune it down a little?' Leah thought.

'Sorry didn't realize I was thinking loudly. I'm honestly not trying to think loudly. No offense but this is still so weird having you all in my head.' I thought apologetically to my pack.

'It's only because you are new Bells. Don't worry you will get the hang of it! You can still hear us and we can still hear you because you are a part of us. You still smell the same to us. You smell like home. You are pack, so your family to us, and we are family to you. We are all in this together.' Sam thought happily to me.

I smelled Jared so I trotted over to him. I noticed Jared seemed to be upset. Tears traced down his wolf face. That's when I caught sound of his thoughts.

'Poor Bella. Charlie shouldn't have jumped in front of Harry. If he wouldn't have at least one of them would have survived. Oh shit, Bella you weren't supposed to hear that.' Jared thought sadly.

Every one of my nerve endings seemed to have snapped and frayed in that moment. I shifted back to human. That was when I felt the splash between my legs. Looking down I realized my water had broken. As the first contraction hit I screamed throwing all of my agony into it. Sam was beside me in a minute flat. He too was naked. He must have shifted when he first heard about my father.

"It's ok baby! I'm right here." Sam said sadly.

"My dad won't get to meet his second grandchild! If this one's a boy I want him to be named Charles Calvin, and if it's a girl I want it to be named Carlie Elizabeth. Either would still be in his honor. I was never a good daughter to him, and now I won't get the chance." I wailed as another contraction hit.

"You're the daughter he wanted! He loved you regardless of all else! You were a wonderful daughter to him! He'll be looking down, and see whatever other children we have! More importantly he will be seeing what is, and has always been more important. His daughter!" Sam said earnestly.

I gave Sam a smile because I knew what he was saying was meant to make me feel better. What Sam didn't realize was that no matter what he said I couldn't change my feelings. That would be like changing a tornado at that last second before it crashed into a family's home 2 feet away. A part of me that could never be replaced was dead, and gone. Nothing could change that, whether it be words or actions. Again a contraction hit, and I tried to breathe through it. I could not take this out on my children or my man, or my pack. A loud thud caught our attention. Looking up I saw that it was James, and that shock started a fury within me. I felt no fear, only hatred. I knew that in my current condition there was not a thing I could do. Sam made a snap decision, and crouched in front of me. I knew instantly that this would continue until James got me. What I feared most of all was how big the blood bath would be. This was not an innocent war as most are not, but a war for my life. Another thud beside me landed, but I was unafraid because this one smelled like the trees of La Push. It was pack. I knew that instantly.

"Bella I've got to get you back to the house before this baby is born. Do you understand me?" Jacob said.

Lifting me up Jacob took off toward the house. A sudden realization hit me.

"NO, we can't leave Sam behind! He's all alone!" I screamed.

That's when I caught scent of Quil, and Embry.

"He's not alone you can smell that! Bells you're in labor! There is NO wiggle room in this argument. I am sorry but we must get you to the house!" Jacob said.

I no longer protested because I knew in my heart that he was right. I continued to cry the whole way, but I refused to scream. I knew that my contractions were mine. They didn't need to be aired to our enemy. It would alert our enemy clan to where we were. Not like our sent did much for us though. I knew this would be a hard labor. I don't know how, but I just knew. I had to fight for my family, and after this baby is born I would do exactly that. We heal faster than humans so I would be healed a few moments after this baby was born. For now I needed to be strong for my family. The pain was so excruciating I thought I was being torn in two, but I knew we would all get through this as a family. Suddenly we were in front of the house. Another set of arms grasped me. A white hot fire began to burn within me. I knew I was losing the baby. I would not give up.

"Bella you need to stay with me ok?" Leah said.

A doctor I had never met before undressed me and pulled out a sonogram machine, and did a quick scan. I noticed the sad look in his eyes and I knew.

"I'm really sorry. If we had noted your placental abruption before we could have done something. If we don't get this baby out of you in a matter of moments it will die. I need you to push. You are not fully dilated. You will tear, but I'm counting on the shape-shifter gene within you to heal you. Ok Now! 1. 2. . Good. I can see the head." The man said.

I knew I wasn't just fighting for my baby I was fighting for my family. Holding the pain tight within me like a coil I pushed. When I was told to stop I noticed the bundle the doctor was holding. I didn't hear the cries of a baby. I heard nothing.

"He's beautiful. Everything is ok. He's just really quiet. I need you to push again ok? Use as much force as you can. Hold on to the table if you have to, or hold on to Leah. Just this one more time ok?" The doctor said.

I did as I was told, and pushed again. This time the bundle he came up with was covered in blood. The placenta dropped from me and I was complete again.

"What's wrong? Is my second baby a boy or a girl? I didn't know I was having twins." I said hopefully.

The doctor shook his head and then spoke with such sincerity. "It was a girl. I'm sorry Bella, but this baby is dead."

I bit back my anger, and hurt. I pushed forth a strength I did not know I had. It would be ok. I had one baby.

"Charlie Calvin Uley. Is his name. Leah take him. You know what I am about to do, and you know it is for the best. It is all I can do. I will be back for my children but I have to fight first. It is my right. There should be formula with Sapphire. Hold back on the burial of my daughter. I want Sam to be there for that. Thank you, and protect my son, and daughter with everything you have!" I said sadly.

I ran to take my rightful place beside most of my pack. I knew whatever happened next could be no worse than what I already endured.

_**Please review. What do you think of this chapter?? Sorry I haven't written lately. I've had work. Thank you to all of my readers. I promise it won't be so long to my next update!**_


	9. Chapter 8 Fight For Life

Chapter 8 Fight For Life

Upon arriving by Sam's side I knew this war wasn't in our favor. Our pack came to our flanks.

"This is my pack! My family! You cannot take me from it. To do so would be a death sentence for you." I ground out to James.

With that we charged forward. Suddenly Leah was beside me.

'You're supposed to be with the children! What are you doing here?' I thought to her.

'I take my place by my alphas! I will not stand down on something I am a part of. Sapphire and Charles are with the elders. They are safe.' Leah thought to me.

'You are right we are a family, and we will fight together as a family. We will die as a family. It is your right, and I thank you for taking it.' Sam thought.

Leah stepped down, and came behind me. This was my fight. I knew this wasn't there's for them being here it meant the world to me but I couldn't allow them to die with me.

'This is my fight. Step down all of you who don't want to be a part of it.' I thought to the pack.

No one stepped back. With that I charged even farther. Letting loose a growl I grabbed James throat, and bit down. This simple action brought our enemy pack to their haunches. I was alpha here, and they knew it. To be honest most of them looked thankful. Sam grabbed his side and bit down. With that I tore his throat completely out. The battle was won. I didn't think it would happen this quick. Suddenly I could hear one of the were-cat's thoughts.

'Guys what's going on? How is it that I can hear her?' I thought to my pack.

'Don't you know? My name is Kalia. You are our new alpha. Take down your prey! You saved us. By grabbing his throat you showed dominance, therefore showing you are his alpha. You are now pack to us. We are your pack and we are yours. Maybe you can help us against the Celurry. They have been hunting us for years.' She thought.

I knew I was then biting off more than I could chew, but it was too late for that. My pack new and old members dug in, each as there right. From then on we knew our rules. We fought together, we ate together. We were a family in every sense of the word.

Where we went from here I had no idea, but I knew it would be together. We needed a meeting, but that would be later. I will allow my pack a short time to celebrate our victory. We all shifted back as a whole, including our new members.

"We need to have a meeting. We can have it now or later but either way we are going to have it!" I told my pack.

"I'm Nick, this is Sean. We are also part of your new pack, but we also should spread the gene to the rest of the pack that doesn't have it." Nick said confidently.

I didn't have to like it but I knew it was for the best. Shaleah and Tara were also a part of our new pack I learned.

"Sam already has the gene so he doesn't need to be bitten. I forgot to mention that to you Sam. Cause we slept together it has spread to you. You just need to learn how to tap into it. It's not like being a were-wolf. You have to imagine yourself being a panther, and push yourself out. Kind of like the saying you are what you think you are!" I said.

The exchange went pretty quickly. I walked calmly over to Seth, and grabbing his hand I allowed my teeth to lengthen, and sunk them into his palm. Seth didn't make a peep, but I knew how much it stung at first.

Shaleah went to Leah, and bit her. Only in this case it seemed like she enjoyed hurting Leah. After everyone had passed the gene we started lessons on how to shift to a new form.

"Sam you look like you're going to have a hernia it's not that hard. Just close your eyes and concentrate. Think of what you want to be, and let yourself have it." I instructed then shifted myself.

Sam did it will little trouble after this explanation. Leah and Seth seemed to have the most trouble doing it. I figured that to be nerves, and the fact that they were the 2 newest wolves. They of course after just getting used to the wolf form would have a problem shifting to a cat. I shifted back to explain. We all had gotten over the teenage nudity long ago so it didn't bother anyone.

"Seth calm down. It makes since that you and Leah would have the most trouble. You both are new and just getting used to be wolves, and now you have a new form. Just push through the barrier. Do as I instructed the rest to do." I said.

Finally they got it, and shifted. I too shifted.

'This is nice and all Bells but would you all explain to me how to shift back?' Sam thought.

'Think home, think human. It's different for everyone to shift back. Feel your skin pulling back together, and having 2 legs instead of 4.' I thought to them.

The lesson seemed to bore the new pack members. I guess because they had been were-cats longer than the rest had been. I shifted back with the others.

"Ok meeting NOW! Being that you are all now a part of our pack you need to know the rules. We will protect you as we protect each other, but you must do the same in exchange. To the rest of you the panthers are pack to you, but as I understand it. I am now there alpha. Anyone harms one of them it would be like harming me, and to you panthers Shaleah specifically the wolves are also Sam's, and mine too. So hurting them would also hurt me." I said.

"Alpha we would never want to hurt you. You saved us from James. We love you, but now we are without homes were can we stay? We've always stayed together in one house. Can we stay with you?" Sean asked innocently.

I already sensed it from the beginning that Sean was the most sensitive of my pack, and there was no way I could turn him away. I hated the new responsibility though. My new pack members acted like they were my children. Though honestly the oldest new member was lucky to pass as 16.

"You can all stay with me, Sam, and our children. Let me be clear on one other matter. My children must be protected at all times!! All children in this pack are our legacy and we cannot allow anything to happen to them! Am I clear?" I spoke with authority.

I just realized I gave my first alpha command.

"Bella, can I talk to you about something?" Leah asked.

I nodded, and lead her slightly away from the pack. I knew they could still hear us but it at least gave the illusion that we had some privacy.

"Bella, I'm pregnant. It's Paul's baby. He knows, and now the pack knows but I needed to tell you myself. I too need protection whilst I am pregnant. May Paul, Seth, and myself stay with you too?" Leah asked quietly.

"You are pack Leah, and you are all important to me! Of course you can stay. We need a new operation underway. As I'm sure the rest of you pack members are listening in right now. We need to start on an extension to the house. We need to make room for all pack members. So if any of you need a place to stay you have it. No questions asked. For now everyone may sleep in my room. Paul I know you don't want to leave Leah but this isn't a question. I need you to go buy at least 30 sleeping bags from Wal-Mart. The rest of you we need to clear the upstairs room. Take everything out. Sam seeing how fast my pregnancy lasted because of the shifter gene in me. I want you to go and get another crib. Everyone let's get to work." I commanded.

"Bella, I was afraid to ask before but I as well need to ask something. I have a baby, his name is Jason Callum. Jason's 2 years old. I need to pick him up, but I need to know it's ok for him to stay here. I can't, I won't leave him. Can you come with me?" Shaleah asked gently looking at the ground.

Lifting her chin I spoke gently to her, "Of course you are both welcome here, and I will come with you to pick him up. I am not ashamed of you! So don't you dare think it. Sam make it a crib, and a toddler bed. Make sure to get a hold of around 4. We need to have supplies for those that cannot afford it.

_**What do you all think?? Leave me a review. If you want longer chapters like this let me know!**_


	10. Chapter 9 Sudden Shock

Chapter 9 SHOCK

Already I felt like the mother of a pack of 2 year old! For the first time in my life I have to teach my pack to sleep with their clothes on! I thought that this rule would obviously be a no brainer! Also my new members seemed to love to sleep in puppy piles, or shall I say kitten piles. If this didn't end soon I would explode. The problem I thought I would have was to keep them from killing each other. Nope they were way too comfortable with each other if you asked me. Well there are definitely 2 ways to skin a cat. At the present moment I was sitting outside the house to get away from everyone, and my irritations.

"Bells are you ok?? I'm really sorry if I irritated you. It's just as a pack we heal when we sleep naked together. Clothes are just a way to cover up what you are. We don't need that when we are a pack. I do agree however that our children should not see it hence why we don't do that in front of the children."Shaleah said.

I understood completely. It wasn't till now that I realized all my issues were centered on control. This time for the first time everything slipped from my control. Why didn't I see it before? I'm usually more brutally honest with myself than I am with others. Still I had to admit I was not comfortable showing my body, and that was why I was uncomfortable with the nudity of others. Also I was a smudge jealous.

"It's not your fault. I'm just a bit irritable lately. I'm sorry. I need to stop seething and get my dad's funeral set up." I said with no emotionlessly.

I didn't really feel anything anymore, and directed my anger at everyone lately. I know they have been trying to be supportive, but I needed time to myself. Shaleah left, probably to go back into the house.

Suddenly I heard screaming, and immediately I recognized the voice as Leah's. Remembering she was pregnant I ran full speed toward her. Once I got to her I asked her what the hell was wrong.

"Two guys snatched Shaleah! I tried to stop them, I did, and then my water broke!" Leah cried.

As I told Paul what had transpired my fear seemed to settle, and I began to sizzle with rage. Shaleah may be new to the pack, and act like she was my daughter while she had a child of her own, but she was a part of my pack; MINE! When I finished explaining Paul practically dragged Leah to our makeshift hospital in the basement. Making a snap decision I decided to track Shaleah, and get her back home safely myself. Without saying a word to the pack I started tracking her. If her one hair was out of place on her head her captors would catch hell for it. Just for taking her they were going to pay. I would make sure of that! They would die for hurting her simple as that. I shifted to make tracking her an easier job. I had to clear my head to be calm enough to track her scent. I started by thinking about how safe my children were because Sam had them, and finished with thinking of the task at hand. I would have to be meticulous to pull this off. It didn't take long for me to catch Shaleah's scent. I followed it to the river. When I looked down I saw her laying face down in the river. Quickly, and gently I bit down on her pant leg, and pulled Shaleah onto solid ground. Shifting back I flipped her over, and pounded on her back. She coughed up a lot of water, and then passed out. Picking Shaleah up I ran using my supernatural speed to get us back to the house quickly. When I arrived I rushed through to the garage apartment, and laid her on the bed. I could not believe I actually made it. I had almost dropped her a few times. It wasn't that she was heavy; it was that she was awkward to carry at my height of 5'3. Gently I rolled Shaleah onto her back, and was horrified by what I saw. Her face was badly bruised, and swollen. I ran into the house, locking the garage door on my way, and pocketing the key.

"GUYS! I have Shaleah in the garage apartment. She's in horrible condition, and she is barely alive. Obviously Leah, and Paul will have to stay, but everyone else get in there! I need your help in healing her!" I said heading back through, and unlocking the door.

Since I had shredded my clothing when I shifted I just climbed into the bed, and tore Shaleah's clothes off of her. Jared set a blanket across the bed. I cuddled to her, and pulled the blanket over us. I repeatedly whispered in her ear that I was here now, and was going to take care of her. No one would touch her again! When I pushed Shaleah's hair back Jared gasped. Sam and Jared in particular had considered Shaleah there little sister. Even though the youngest member was just 19 years old, Shaleah acted like the baby. It was hard to believe she was mature enough for her 2 year old son. Hell even I babied her. Finally the rest of the pack marched dutifully in. Sam flinched at the sight of her.

"Paul and Jacob are watching the children. Leah is in Surgery. The doctor is using our make shift hospital. The only reason he didn't take her to the hospital is because of the safety issue. Leah is ok. The baby's heartbeat has slowed. We did receive word though. Leah is doing excellent." Sam said calmly.

I then noticed that he didn't say anything about her baby. Everyone stared unsure of what to do, when Shaleah sat straight up completely healed. We were all confused, and Sam looked like he was going to burst with pride.

"Bella! You healed her! No wonder you heal so fast yourself. You're a healer." Sam said happily.

I completely ignored him, and asked, "Shaleah what happened to you? Who took you?"

"My son's father Demitrey Zanos. He wanted me dead. Not to sound ungrateful but why aren't I dead? How did you heal me?" Shaleah said

I side stepped the question by saying, "We need to be on the lookout for him."

"I'm more interested in how you did that!" Sam said unwilling to let the subject drop.

"I've always been able to, well at least to a certain extent. I know I'm a freak! You don't have to tell me that. My gift couldn't save my father. You don't have to look so damn happy about it! Now can we drop it? We have something much more important to discuss!" I snapped.

Standing up pain sprang in my head. Every time I healed someone it ended like this! I was pissed, and I had a right to be. Sam had just thrown my freakish quality back in my face, and it hurt. Even if he meant well he should have just let it go.

"I wasn't saying you were a freak! On the contrary I was saying how beautiful your gift is. It gives people a second chance. Baby, you know your father's death wasn't your fault! Why do you keep doing this? You're always so angry. I'm tired of feeling helpless trying to do something to please you! I love you but enough is enough. I'm not leaving, and you are not running away from me again! NO more. If I can tell you my feelings then you can tell me yours! NO aversion. I care about you, and lately you are just plain worrying me. No actually you are terrifying me. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you!" Sam said with tears in his eyes.

I started to wobble, and lost focus all together. My world was consumed in black.

_**What do you think? I know the story is taking a different turn than what it originally sounded like it would head. Review Review Review PLEASE!!! Hope you like this chapter! What do you think caused Bella to black out? Was it all too much for her, or does she have something else she isn't telling Sam?**_


	11. Chapter 10 Consequences

Chapter 10 Consequences

"Sam, if she doesn't this to the same extent again it could kill her! If she heals people in small increments she will be fine, but healing someone who is on the brink of death will kill her! She is in our prophecies. It's bad enough humans across the world know about the supernatural world now. Bella, your children, this pack, and you are the beginning of our future. You are our legacy. On another note were lucky to be able to keep our jobs right now." Billy said prophetically.

"Humans know what?" I whispered.

"Bella your AWAKE!" Sam smiled.

"Again I ask. Humans know what?" I croaked.

"Never heal someone that close to death again! Bella I don't want to lose you!" Sam said irritably.

"No, STOP IT! Stop changing the damn subject!" I grumbled looking longingly at the pitcher full of water on the table at my feet.

Sam wordlessly poured me a glass of cold beauty. I chugged it down, and pointed at Sam.

"You start talking NOW!" I ordered.

"The Chosen went to the media thinking it would save us from having to hide half of who we are. You can guess how that turned out. The citizens demanded a list of people who were different. Like us. They were of course granted the list. Now strangers are beginning us to make them like us. You were the first to be treated at the supernatural hospital. The hospital is staffed with none humans. When they heard about what you did they considered you a hero. Naturally all of the doctors fought over who would get the honor to treat you. Your healing gift is staying under wraps though so no one can take advantage of you. Thank god you are home. I was worried that they released you before you came to though." Sam explained watching, and weighing my reaction.

"So everyone in the world knows that I'm a freak?" I screamed.

"You're not a freak! If you're a freak then you are calling the rest of the pack freaks." Sam admonished.

I just grumbled under my breath.

"This is a good thing! It is! Everyone knows all about us now. We don't have to hide anything! They know we protect them, and what we protect them from. I love you, but you are going to have to learn to accept this!" Sam ordered.

I knew I was probably acting like a child, but I didn't want my private life being everyone's business.

"What's the worst thing that could happen if everyone learned of my healing abilities then?" I grumbled trying to prove my point.

"That's completely different! People from all over the world would come here begging for you to heal them then eventually they would stop asking, and start ordering. Your gift doesn't work that way. You can only heal pack. You can't heal mere humans. It just wouldn't work." Sam explained.

Paul then came in holding a baby in a pink blanket.

"Leah's out of surgery, and should be healed soon. She's doing wonderfully. Wants to see her favorite alpha though. This is Jasmine Isabella." Paul said happily.

The middle name wasn't lost on me. She and Paul named their baby after me. I was shocked but happy. This was wonderful news, but all the same I didn't want to leave the house for awhile because of the media circus there was bound to be. So this is the consequence of being different. I smiled and kissed Sam.

"Well for right now let's celebrate. Tomorrow we will deal with the rest." I said calmly.

Slowly, and unsteadily I got out of bed, and stood. I was happy to be able to stand even if it was on shaky legs. Slowly but surely I walked to the living room. Most of the pack was there. Leah walked quickly to me, and enveloped me in a huge hug.

"It was my idea to name her after you. Her loving aunt. You're strong and independent as she will one day be too. I knew you would be able to protect her even if I couldn't hence why I named her after who is going to be her favorite aunt. Thank god for speedy healing." Leah said happily.

"I'm honored. Though I don't feel so good. Please excuse me a second." I said making a mad dash for the bathroom.

I was probably a funny sight barely able to stand and dodging for the bathroom. Throwing up I noticed my skin felt hot. I really wanted my new born son with me. I had really missed him. When I washed my mouth out I looked in the mirror, and my jaw dropped in shock. My son was hovering behind me. I turned quickly around, and picked him up from the air. I noticed next that my pack was standing in a state of shock with their mouths hanging wide open. I had a fit of giggles after that.

"What you guys trying to catch flies?" I asked in between giggles.

"Girl you got some S'plaining to do!" Shaleah said a perfect mimic to I Love Lucy.

That made me laugh full out.

"What I can move things with my mind. Is there anything wrong with that?" I asked irritably.

"Bella, that's a witch's ability." Leah said in wonderment.

"Oh. What's happenening to me?" I asked scared.

"You're a hybrid. Makes sense with your other abilities I don't know why I didn't see it before. Don't look at me like that! It just makes you more special! You can better protect the pack than I so I step down as alpha. I will settle for being my alpha's mate and beta. Shaleah and Quil please go to the shop, and pick up every kind of already made food that you can. I insist you spend every penny of this! Tonight we will celebrate!" Sam said handing Quil $950.

I was shocked, and surprisingly happy to say the least. I kissed baby Charlie's head knowing we all needed this celebration. How many more changes were we to endure? Walking back into the living room I snuggled with my son, man, and daughter as she came into the room. Nick and Seth sat on the floor below us. I knew that I would never allow anyone to hurt my family. I knew my pack before was my family. We are just stronger in our bond now. This was the first time I thought of the Cullens in awhile. I hoped they were well. I knew though now that I wouldn't change my family for the world.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Sam asked me.

"I was just thinking about how united our family has become." I said happily.

Sam nodded, and said, "You did that in so many ways that we probably don't even know all of them yet."

"I need to call Renee about my dad's funeral tomorrow. Also she doesn't know about her grand babies. I'm just going to have to tell her I had twins." I said sadly.

"Already taken care of. She'll be flying in tomorrow. Phil is flying with her. Go easy on her. She's 3 months pregnant." Sam said calmly.

I gasped shocked that she didn't tell me.

"Sam, there is something else you need to know. When I was pregnant with Charlie I was pregnant with twins. The baby girl died during labor." I said sadly.

Sam nodded and said, "I know."

I was completely floored. How the hell did he know?

"H-how?" I stuttered.

"Leah and the pack link. She was worried about you. I understood nothing of the pain you felt so I kept the knowledge to myself." Sam said quietly.

I just sat quietly while my mind absorbed this information.

_**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. In my own defense I was fighting writers block. Now I'm trying to update all of my stories. Please forgive me!**_


	12. Chapter 11 What have you been hiding?

Chapter 11 Renee What have you been hiding?

"One hour, and 45 minutes till mom's plain lands! Do the kids look ok in what they're wearing? Dear lord I'm a nervous wreck, tomorrow's dad's funeral!" I said before leaping to my feet, and running to the bathroom to yet again throw up.

"Bella you need to relax before you make yourself sick!" Sam said worriedly.

"I haven't thrown up that much lately." I defended myself.

"Bella I wasn't saying you have been." Sam said getting increasingly more worried.

"I beg to differ! 36 times in 3 days is a lot!" Shaleah said.

"30 WHAT TIMES? Shaleah please pick up Renee. I'm taking Bella to the doctor. Jacob please watch our children." Sam ordered quickly.

"I'm fine!" I growled before bending over the toilet to empty my stomach again.

"You look real fine to me. Were going, and that's that." Sam said sarcastically.

Suddenly Sam lifted me, and started running towards the car. Before I knew what was happenening I was buckled in the car, and the car was moving. I scowled at him. Once we arrived at the hospital I glared at him.

"I'm not moving!" I growled.

"Ok. Fine you want to play it that way just FINE!" Sam said lifting me again, and carrying me into the hospital.

We were immediately directed to a room. I had to laugh as Carlisle walked in. Goody my doctor is a vampire.

"Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle asked.

"She's been vomiting a lot lately." Sam said for me.

Carlisle nodded, and told me to lay back. I did as told, and he raised my shirt. Gently he pressed down in a few places on my stomach. I started to cry when he touched my upper stomach. Immediately the hands were gone.

"Nurse get me a sonogram machine immediately. It's an emergency. Her liver is palpably swollen!" Carlisle said with urgency.

The nurse took off at a dead run.

"What does that mean?" Sam asked confused and worried.

"Her liver is grossly swollen. I want to know the cause, but to be honest with you I suspect poisoning." Carlisle said hurriedly.

Sam looked at me frantically, and opened his phone to call home. The nurse hurriedly came in with a machine. I felt a slight amount of wind, and the screen was up with a weird puffy picture up. Well that must be my liver.

"Sam get everyone from your house here now. This confirms my suspicion she was poisoned." Carlisle said worriedly.

"Already done. Renee is coming too. Jacob is freaking out he can't wake up Sapphire. He's tried repeatedly. When he hung up he was in the parking lot. So they should be here any second, or now." Sam said as my pack lumbered in the door.

Carlisle immediately went to my babies and started an iv on both of them. He pushed some medicine into both of them. Strangely I felt as if my muscles were clamping down.

_**Sam's pov**_

Bella's whole body just suddenly jerked off of the table, and trembled.

"She's convulsing someone grab hold of her, and hold her still. I need to give her this medication. We don't want her liver to perforate!" Carlisle said urgently.

Paul and I grabbed her holding her as still as we could, but she continued to tremble. Carlisle gave her and IV, and some medicine. I was so worried that my heart felt as if it would pound right out of my chest. At long last she started shaking.

"All of you need to be checked." Carlisle said.

"Leah, you first." Sam said.

Carlisle felt her stomach and immediately nodded. The nurse gave her a shot. When the checks were finished it was known that the women and children were poisoned but not the men. Meaning this had been a direct hit attempt to destroy our future. I at this moment as well as the other men were beyond furious. I noticed Bella's eyes were starting to open.

"Sam, I need a minute alone with her first please?" Renee said.

I nodded, and went to check on the others. I really didn't want to leave her, but Renee was her mother so I had no choice.

_**BELLA'S POV**_

Opening my eyes the first thing I saw was Renee. Instead of being happy I found myself furious and I didn't know why.

"Renee what have you been hiding?" I asked surprised at myself for calling my mother by her first name.

"Phil and I are witches." Renee said calmly. My mother gulped then added, "Billy Black is your biological father."

I Gasped as she tried to run out of the door.

"STOP! You've lied to me this whole time? How could you? I trusted you! You.. You.. YOU lying cheating bitch! Get out of this room right now! Get Out GET OUT get out! You are not my mother!" I screamed the tears freely flowing.

As Renee ran out Jacob, and Sam ran in. Jacobs face was ashen.

"How could she?" I cried turning away.

Jake hugged me and Sam kissed me.

"It'll be alright Bells. Charlie helped raise you so he will always be your dad, even if he wasn't your biological father. If anything you gained something. A brother. ME!" Jacob said then shuttered.

I was confused. What was that about?

"Bella he's just grossed out because most brothers don't ever picture there sisters naked." Sam said between fits of laughter.

I myself started cackling.

"I can forgive her in time, but I can't right now. I can't believe I called her that though. For that I do need to apologize but right now we need to deal with the threat at hand. How is everyone, and when can we go home?" I asked.

"Well considering we have all healed we can all go home now. They need the beds. Let's go! We have to pick up the kids of course. They inherited our healing gene!" Leah said.

"They got the IVs out too? Next time you better tell someone when you are sick!" Sam said.

I nodded and hopped out of bed. Believe me I learned my lesson.

_**Sorry It's been so long since I updated! I hope you all forgive me! I hope this chapter is up to it. Hopefully this won't be as confusing as the chapters before it. I hate to be cryptic. Ok actually I love to be cryptic so here goes. The confusing parts will come together later on to make it into a slight twist. Don't worry Lemons coming up. Not in the next chapter but in the chapter following that! If I don't receive a few more reviews I might end this story soon. So with that having been said REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	13. Chapter 12 Acceptance

Chapter 12 Acceptance

Everyone keeps telling me I need to just forgive my mother. For all the mistakes she's made she always loved me. I don't get it. She's lied to me my entire life. Today I'm driving over to Billy's house to get some answers Charlie and Sapphire are with me. Taking a deep breath I jumped out of the car and grabbing the car carriers I walked to the front door. Lifted my fist to knock Jacob answered the door and welcomed me in.

"Is Billy home?" I asked.

"Yes just a moment." Jacob said politely leaving as Billy wheeled himself in.

"What brings you here Bella?" Billy asked calmly.

His calmness snapped whatever part that was calm of me in half.

"You knew you were my father this whole time and you just kept up this play? What else aren't you telling me? That Jacob's Charlie's son? Yes I'm not an idiot I figured it out. How could you all do that to each other?" I asked angrily.

That's when it hit me. This whole time Charlie and Billy both knew, and no one bothered to tell Jake or I. It was one big family secret. We aren't truly brother and sister.

"Bella this is difficult to explain. Sarah was my imprint. Renee was Charlie's imprint. Yes Charlie is from here. We were both in love with each other's girlfriend, and couldn't be with them because of the imprint. It ruined it for us. You have no idea in how many ways! So when you 2 were conceived we all decided it was best if we kept to our imprints and never mentioned it again. Renee was the first to be able to walk away from the one who imprinted on her." Billy said looking at the ground.

"Wait so I'm not your son? You've lied to me too? How could you? Who gave you guys the right to play god? This may not be the best time to mention this either. Dad, or shall I call you Billy why did I imprint on Bella?" Jacob mumbled.

"Well you know there is no answer to what destiny- wait WHAT! No you're mistaken Jacob. Sam imprinted on her!" Billy said.

"No I imprinted on her too. I've been fighting myself because I love her. I can't hurt her, but she has a right to know hence why I'm bringing it up now with her here." Jacob whispered.

I just nodded because it made sense to me because I thought I imprinted on both him and Sam as well.

"Jacob I imprinted on both you and Sam. I thought I was imagining the second imprint. You know Sam wont share, and I can't split myself in two! I love you both but I can't tear apart our pack. I won't!" I growled.

It was in that instant that I knew who had poisoned us.

"Does Sasha know about the imprint Jake?" I asked quietly.

"She figured it out yes. Why do you ask?" Jacob wandered.

"I think we just figured out who poisoned us, and why. For the next few days you are to stay at mine and Sam's house NO excuses. We need to figure this all out before anyone else gets caught in the crossfire!" I said determinedly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! My god she could have killed you and the children over a uncontrollable instance!" Jacob muttered running out the door.

"Straight to my house Jake!" I gave in my best alpha voice.

"Billy come on let's get your stuff ready. I understand why you did it. You didn't want to ruin future generations by telling destroying your chances with each other's imprint. We have to get you back to my house dad." I said calmly.

"Bells you realize you just called me dad right?" Billy said smiling with tears in his eyes.

It was then that I realized he had always wanted to claim me as his. Quickly we packed, and left for my house. It was time to face the music and accept what happened. It all was in the past, and I had a future chance to be with my real father, but Jakes chance is gone.

_Authors Note- What do you guys think? I know it sounds confusing but it will come together trust me! Review review review!_


	14. Authors Note

A/N

Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry but with the speed that I wrote most of my stories I took a wee breath and now I am rewriting them. It's just that I wrote them so quickly my plot line has become a scatter of sorts. If you be patient you will receive a lengthy gift.

Thank you,

Angel A.K.A Blessedly Twilighted


End file.
